Other Worldly Power
by nakesnake
Summary: Izuku was born without a quirk. Sometimes he is born with one. In most times he also gets One For All. But what if he got a different power. One that that was passed to him not from All-Might but from a couple from a world far different from his. Forced to transfer their powers to another this could will help produce the greatest hero of all times. They remember being Hero's to.
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost, I will be saying that I don't have the best schedule to make stories. I can't promise posting a chapter every week like most good writers on this site but, I ask you to read when I can put the story out. I apologize if I take a while to post a new chapter but, I am not the best when it comes to writing. It usually takes me a while to come up with a chapter but, I will try my best for future reads to post chapters on this story. Sorry and thank you for the inconvenience. **

Other Worldly Power Ch. 1

Izuku Midoriya was a boy who had simple dreams. Dreams to be someone who stood up for others in their time of need. Someone who's smile would bring joy to those around him. Dreams of being a hero. Yet, all it took for those dreams to be ruined was a simple sentence.

"You can't be a hero." A doctor that Izuku's Mother Inko Midoriya had brought him to said to the young four-year-old. Izuku smile slowly began to disappear as five words brought his dream to an end.

"Doctor, what do you mean he can't be a hero. Is it just that he has a weak quirk? I'm sure with some training he could become a hero, right?" Inko Midoriya was a green haired attractive woman with a divorced husband who left after her son's birth. Ever since then she has done her best to provide for her only son and give him the best life she could. If you asked Izuku he would say she succeeded a long time ago just for loving him.

"No look here ma'am." The doctor motioned to an x-ray scan of Izuku's foot. "All those who are born with a quirk are shown to have only one pinky toe joint. Here you can see that Izuku has two signifying him as quirk less. I may sound harsh, but I simply want to get across that your son is simply unlucky." As the doctor stood up and began to leave Inko turned towards her son seeing him completely frozen in place except for a few tears that were running down his cheeks.

She sat for a minute longer before grabbing Izuku's hand. "Come Izuku. We should head home." Her son said nothing as he stood and followed her out the office. As they walked Inko could hear some of the other patients in the hospital talk about her son.

"Didn't that doctor say that kid was quirk less?"

"Man, I'd hate for my son to be born without a quirk."

"How disappointing for that boy to not even have a quirk. His mother must be so disappointed in him." Inko was quick to turn and glare at the women who said that making her flinch. She picked Izuku up and picked up her pace to quickly leave and get home.

Once they were home Inko let her son down and walked inside. "Izuku why don't you go use the computer for a bit. Ill make us some Katsudan since it's your favorite." Without saying a word Izuku walked off to the computer in the living room. As Inko made dinner for both her and Izuku she couldn't help but wonder what to do. Her son wanted to be a hero. The one thing he ever wanted from her was a strong quirk to save people and she couldn't give it to him. That wasn't the only thing that bothered her. News reports of suicides while having been lowered in recent years was very vocal on how a quirk-less child would end his own life due to the ridicule he or she was given for not having a quirk.

"Mom?" Inko froze as she turned towards Izuku watching his favorite video on the internet. One with the best hero of her own generation. All-Might.

"Yes sweetie?" As she walked over towards her son she prepared for the worst. She may have failed in getting him a quirk, but she would not fail him in making sure he lived a happy life from here on out. No matter what path he chose.

"Even when everything seems bad, he is always there smiling." Izuku turned towards his mother a smile on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Do you think I could be like him? A hero?" Inko looked at Izuku for a moment before she reached towards her son and wrapped him in a hug.

"You can be one Izuku." She gripped his shoulders and held him at arms lengths. "You will need to try harder than anyone else and never back down from a challenge. You must never let anyone tell you that you can't do it." Now she had tears running down her cheeks. "Never give up. Never abandon your dreams. Never leave your friends behind. Always stand up for others. I know that my son Izuku Midoriya has what it takes to be a hero." The two stared at one another before Izuku lunged into his mom's arms crying the entire time. As her son cried Inko held a determined look. _'Ill make sure you become one of the greatest heroes around.'_

**6 Years Later**

Izuku panted as he ran along side his mom in a public park that had hiking paths. They were both jogging along said path to help builds Izuku's stamina. "Now Izuku remember you got to breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." Inko jogged in place ahead of Izuku at one of the rest stops. As Izuku ran up Inko gave a proud smile as her ten-year-old son paused his jog to catch his breath allowing his mom to get a good look at him. Since he was only ten it was no surprise that he had bulking muscles, but it was clear that they were starting to develop. Raising his shirt to wipe some sweat from his forehead showed of his toned stomach a six pack slowly developing showing his training. Inko heard giggles and turned to see some girls smiling while staring at her son clear pleased with what they saw.

"Say mom what should we have for dinner tonight?" Inko was quick to give her son her attention mostly not wanting him to notice the girls watching him.

"How about hamburger steak and vegies tonight? We haven't had that in a while and it sounds good tonight." Izuku's big grin was all the answer she needed causing her to chuckle at his reaction. "I'll take that as a yes than. Well ill head home and get lunch ready first. You finish up your exercises and head home after alright? Ill have it ready by then." Inko rubbed the topped of Izuku's head before jogging off back home.

"So, the useless Deku thinks he can still be a hero after all huh?" Izuku flinched at the feminine voice and turned to see his one-time best friend Katsumi Bakugou glaring at him.

"O-Oh Kacchan! I didn't know you used this jogging path." Izuku instantly became nervous due to how violent she would get with him. "Kacchan, sorry but ugh I need to head home. Mom said she was getting started on lunch for us and I don't want to make her wait so ill be heading off now bye!" Izuku turned to get away as quickly as possible but wasn't quick enough as he was grabbed by the back of his collar.

"You think you can run away from me you damn Deku!" Katsumi's scream attracted a bit of attention, but it was obvious she didn't care as a small explosion came from her hand. "The hell you think your doing still trying to be a damn hero huh you quirk-less bastard!?" A few people who looked they were going to help stopped once they heard Izuku was quirk-less. Katsumi saw a few grown ups scoff before walking away and smirked at this. "Just hearing your quirk-less and no one wants to bother with you anymore. Serves you right for trying to be a useless hero." Before Izuku could say anything he took a knee to the stomach causing him to bend over. She grabbed his collar and pulled him back up before tossing him into a tree.

"Kacchan please!" Izuku wanted to get away but couldn't as Katsumi placed her hand on the tree keeping Izuku there. "Kacchan I really need to go. If I don't get home soon my mom will get worried." Izuku tried to explain which earned him a fist to the face.

"Hey what do you think your doing to that guy!?" Katsumi and Izuku looked to see two girls walking up to them one glaring at Katsumi the other looking nervous. The one to call out Katsumi was a girl with shoulder length blond hair with a black lighting bolt in the front and yellow eyes. A black skirt with leggings, band shirt, and two ear piercing on each ear. The second girl had purple shoulder length hair. She had a pair a ripped jeans and torn band shirt with a jacket but the one thing Izuku noticed instantly was the headphone jacks coming from her ear. "You think you can just go around bullying people just because you got a cool quirk or something!?" The blond screamed at Katsumi who simply stared at her.

"The hell you want you damn extra. You want to fight because I got no problem putting you in your place!" Katsumi held a savage grin as explosions came from her palm making the headphone girl flinch.

"Denki-Chan we shouldn't get involved in this. We don't need to be picking fights with bullies." The purple haired girl tried to stop her friend.

"Kyoka-Chan if we're going to be hero's then we need to help those in need like this guy right here! We can't just let a bully beat people up just because she wants to be a villain." Denki smirked as she wrapped an arm over the now named Kyoka's shoulders. "Remember that a hero always helps those in need. Plus imagine how it will look for us to have already helped a guy out before we even started school." Denki held a smirk before turning back towards Katsumi. "Now back away from the guy or else villain!" Denki demanded before sparks of electricity came from her body.

"Wow what a cool quirk!" Izuku was quick to move past Katsumi and appeared in front of Denki. "Is it some kind of electric quirk it's so cool!" Izuku waved his arms slightly before realization struck him and he backed away from the girl Blushing up a storm. "Ah sorry about that. I get excited and pretty nerd when I see any kind of quirk. Speaking of what's your quirk? Those it has anything to do with sound?" Izuku asked Kyoka who blushed at the attention. Both her headphones moved on there own tapping against one another as she spoke up. "Yea I can plug them into walls and hear sounds in another room with them and make vibrations with them as well." Kyoka blushed increase due to the star like stare Izuku was giving her.

"See what I'd tell you. Someone would think your quirk was cool if you just explained it. Anyways your right about mine. I can produce electricity from my body to zap and stun a bunch of people. Not to toot my own horn but, I'd say it's pretty strong." Denki rubbed her nose as she sang her own praise basking in the awe-struck look Izuku gave her. "So how bout you? What's your quirk? It's only fair since we told you ours already."

"Ha-ha this loser's quirk." Katsumi grabbed everyone attention as she laughed. "He this loser doesn't have one. He's just a quirk-less nobody is all. Now you better leave before you get hurt more than I already decided." Katsumi raised her hand obvious on how she was going to swipe it down only to stop at her name being called.

"Oi Katsumi the hell are you brat!" A female voice from an older ashen blond woman called making the girl scoff.

"Damn hag getting in the way of business. You got lucky that I got to leave now Deku but, you won't be so next time." Katsumi turned away pushing Izuku down in the process before walking off to her mother.

"Hey you ok?" Denki offered her hand to Izuku who gratefully took it pushing to help him get hoisted up. "The hell was that girl's problem huh? I mean giving you all this trouble just because your quirk-less? What a jerk." Denki shook her head before she started walking off. "Her I'm Denki Kaminari and that's my best friend Kyoka Jiro. You should hang out with us sometime." With that she waved before walking off.

Jiro looked between he two of them before running off after Denki. "Hey wait up Denki! It was nice meeting you!" Once Izuku couldn't see either girls he pushed himself away from the tree before cupping his hands on the sides of his mouth.

"Thanks hero's!" Izuku shouted before taking off home. He couldn't wait to tell his mom about what happened.

**Izuku's home Xxx Nighttime xxX**

Izuku yawned as he stretched. He had just gotten out the shower and was finished getting ready for sleep. He walked over to his desk and did a quick check of his homework before heading to his bed. Once his head hit the pillow Izuku was out like a light. He was also unaware of two transparent figures in his room.

"He is a good kid." A male voice spoke. While nothing much could be seen of the man if anyone besides these two were in the room, they would notice his blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a woman who equally transparent but could make out the bright red hair and green eyes. "I can tell he just wants to help people. He is the perfect person for our power." The blond turned towards the redhead and while it could not be seen he gripped her hand lovingly.

"Your right. A heart of gold and a will of iron. He has the power to become strong and stand for anyone to weak to stand themselves." The girl cleared her throat. "Sorry I got a little excited there." The two giggled before laying their free hand over Izuku who didn't feel a thing.

"He wants to be a hero like I did. Let's do for him what you did for me and help him become one." The two figures smiled at one another before a white glow came from and man while a red one came from the woman. "Let's help this world become safer. After all we got to pass out powers over to someone else anyways before we get to rest." The glow covered their hands before flowing down into Izuku his body becoming covered in it. Once the glow was finished the two figures began to disappear. They smiled at one another able to see the other clear as day before finally disappearing.

**Izuku's House Xxx Daytime xxX**

"Izuku it's time to get up and get ready for school." Inko called up to her son finally having gotten breakfast ready for the day. "Now hurry down and eat before the food gets cold." After calling her son she went to cleaning up some of the dishes wanting to get it taken care of as quickly as possible.

"Yawn morning mom thanks for making breakfast." Izuku yawned out catching his moms attention.

"You sound sleep didn't get enough sleep last ni-." Inko having turned to face her son went wide eyed and froze. "Izuku?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Other Worldly Powers**

**2**

"Izuku? Is that you?" Inko asked looking at who she was nearly positive was her son.

"Of course, it's me mom. Why is something wrong?" Izuku held a confused look as he turned towards a mirror only for his eyes to widen. While his hair was green there were now bright red highlights coming from random sections and one of his eyes has gone from green to cerulean blue. He blinked looking deep into his now multi-colored eyes. "What happened?"

"Izuku are you feeling alright? You're not in pain or anything are you?" His mom asked completely worried for her son. She walked towards him before looking him over. "Besides the red hair and blue eye, you seem to be fine."

"Why did my hair and eye even change out of nowhere?" As Izuku looked at his new appearance Inko's eyes widened. Running off she quickly grabbed a few things from around the house and brought them to her son.

"Izuku your quirk!" Placing a book, quarter, fork, and pencil she motioned Izuku to look at them. "See if you can use a quirk! You're my son so you should have my quirk. Close your eyes and focus and see if you can feel your self grabbing something ok?" Inko watched as Izuku looked confused and even slightly worried before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. _'Please let him have mine. Don't let him be like that man. He doesn't need to be connected to that man. Not since he left him.' _Inko watched her son before taking notice of the fork. And how it was now standing on its points. She watched in amazement before tears came from her eyes. "Izuku l-look." She called causing Izuku to open his eyes. His eyes widened seeing the floating fork. After a moment the quarter joined it and Inko noticed that Izuku had a black outline around his hand. They both watch in fascination as the two items spun in mid air before moving towards Izuku's hand.

"I have a quirk." Izuku said looking at the two objects in his hand before the black glow disappeared. "I have a quirk!" Izuku screamed this time as he looked at his mom. The mother son duo smiled at one another tears coming from Inko as she hugged her son. She pulled away after a few seconds looking him over once more.

"I don't know why your hair or eye color changed when you got your quirk, but it seems like your quirk is like mine." Inko paused as she grabbed the fork and quarter from her son. "I wonder why you only moved these two?" Looking at the two objects closely she quickly realized that the only things to move were made from am metal material. "Can your quirk only move metal?" She thought for a moment before looking towards the clock. "Oh, Izuku we need to get you to school! You'll be late!" Panic enveloped the Midoriya's as they both rushed to finish getting ready. Once Izuku was dressed he grabbed the breakfast his mom made for him and devoured it before rushing into the car. Nothing was going to ruin Izuku's perfect attendance record.

Inko got into the car and drove off to the middle school to drop off Izuku. As they drove the two continued to talk about the possibilities of his quirk. From what to call it to how to properly use it and even a costume to work with it. They talked until they got to the school. "Thanks for the ride mom. I can't wait till I get back home and we can talk more about my quirk!" Izuku was excited as he waved to his mom. She waved back giving her own excited farewell before driving off. Once he turned around, he noticed a few students whispering while looking at him. Gulping down some air he walked towards his classroom trying to ignore the curious whispers despite getting very nervous from the stares.

"Is that Deku-Kun there?" Izuku flinched at the voice calling his nickname. Turning around he was met with a pink haired girl. Her hair was going over her left side with the sides shaved down and a lip ring. She wore simple black jeans that hung off her waist and a loose red top with the word poison on the chest that showed her left shoulder. She walked towards him before reaching forward and grabbing his chin. "Well well well. Did it finally happen? Did the useless loser finally get a quirk? Or did he just decide to dye his hair." The girl laughed as did the group of girls behind her. This was Rena Miyaoka. The resident bully next to Katsumi.

"He obviously dyed his hair. As if a loser like him would suddenly get a quirk."

"Yeah he's nothing but some hero nerd. He was probably so desperate to fit him that he changed his hair color a little. Not bad do it kind of works. It would be better if he wasn't you know. A loser." A few of the girls commented getting words of agreement from the rest. They were suddenly silence as Rena glared at them her eyes glowing with a blue fire around her purple eyes.

After shutting up her groupies she turned back towards Izuku regaining her smirk. "Now then. Why don't you tell me what's with the whole hair change hmm?" Finished with what she wanted to say she pushed him back letting his chin go.

"I-I woke up this morning and my hair and eye were like this. I didn't dye it at all." Izuku flinched when Rena leaned closer to his face making him blush. While he had the confidence to talk to a girl being close to one was a different story. Especially when it came to a girl like Rena who had no problem hurting him when she wanted to. Before anything else could be said a random blur came through picking Izuku up and dragging him away. The girl's blinked before Rena growled. "It's that bitch again." She glared in the direction Izuku was grabbed before scoffing and walking off.

While Rena walked away Izuku coughed not at all ready to be picked up like that. Once he caught his breath he looked up towards his savior and smiled seeing who it was. "Looks like your my hero again today." Izuku stood up only for the person to cling to him.

"Of course, I'm your greatest friend after all." A female voice came from the figure who looked up revealing her yellow eyes and ash blond hair. She wore a tan cardigan with a black skirt and a green scarf around her neck with the words Izu Squad on it. This was Izuku's best and closest friend. Toga Himiko. Having met at the beginning of middle school Izuku was quick to notice the lonely girl who people turned away from calling her a villain and freak. Seeing the sad look, she had Izuku tried his best to get close to the girl and that was all it took to become her friend. Desiring attention and companionship Toga happily allowed Izuku to get close to her and bond with one another. This went on to the present day with the only hiccup being when someone told Izuku about her so-called villainous quirk which let her transform into people only if she had drank their blood beforehand. Despite learning this Izuku did not try to stay away from her. If anything, it made them closer as friends when Izuku stated he didn't think she was a villain for being born with her quirk. It's what she did with it.

While not wanting to be a hero she also had no intention of being a villain either instead wanting to live a tamer life despite her desire to drink blood and finding people being hurt attractive.

"So Izuku why did you dye your hair and put on a contact anyway?" Toga asked curiously. While she didn't mind it actually liking how Izuku looked with it she was a little confused on why he did something like this.

"Oh right! Toga look!" Izuku quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of change. Toga watched in fascination as the change started to float in his palms before squealing in joy.

"You have a quirk!" Toga wrapped Izuku in a hug squeezing the life out of him in joy. She watched Izuku as he trained to become a hero. Despite how much she wanted his dreams to come true she couldn't help but be scared of him actually fighting a villain without a quirk. While most villains didn't have quirks that were truly impressive there were a few that had strong quirks. Seeing the floating metal above Izuku's hand she couldn't help but feel relief that he now held his own quirk. "What does your quirk do exactly?" She asked.

"Oh well when I tried it out this morning, I tried using it on different things except it only worked on things made of metal, so I think its some kind of metal tracker. I'm trying to think of what to call it do." Izuku said crossing arms and putting on a thoughtful face.

"What about polarity?" Toga said getting a confused look from Izuku. "In my science class polarity is when certain things are affected by magnetic or electric waves. Basically, magnetism and all that." Izuku looked at Toga in surprise for a moment.

"I always forget how smart you are sometimes." Toga simply giggled into her long sleeve. She sometimes forgot herself "But yea that actually sounds like a really good idea! Now all I need is a cool hero name!" Izuku was excited. He had a name to go with his quirk now thanks to his closest friend Toga. The two smiled excited at each other before a bell suddenly sounded. "Oh, shoot were going to be late for class!" Izuku and Toga quickly ran off to their classroom. Once they made it the second bell rang signifying that class was going to start so they walked to their seats that were next to one another. The two chatted for a few ignoring the looks Izuku was getting for his hair and eye until the teacher came in. A slender woman in a dress shirt and skirt with raven hair walked to the board.

"Now class lets continue from where we left off."

"Yes Miss Luan." Some from the class called.

Luan wrote some math equations on the board and turned around only to stop upon seeing Izuku. Giving a sigh she pointed towards him. "Midoriya why have you dyed your hair and put on a contact. It is not good to make yourself stand out when you don't have a quirk Izuku." Ever since he has been in this class Luna never liked Izuku. She grew up in a family that believed a person's worth was how strong their quirk was. In her eyes Izuku not having a quirk made him less worthwhile then the other students. While Izuku and Toga didn't appreciate it the rest of the students openly mocked Izuku since the teacher did nothing to stop it. On that note she has also shone to favor Katsumi due to her explosions quirk.

"Miss Luan Izuku actually has a quirk now! He showed it to me earlier!" Toga like always came to Izuku's defense.

"You expect me to believe that Midoriya suddenly gained a quirk over night? I find it very unbelievable that he has." Luan scoffed making Toga glare at the teacher.

Toga suddenly smirked before she pulled out a quarter from her pocket. "Izuku-Kun catch!" Toga then threw the quarter at Izuku who held his hand up just in time. A black outline covered the quarter signifying that use of his quirk and the quarter spun in the air before floating back towards Toga who grabbed it out of the air. The room was silent as they turned towards Izuku in shock. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment while the class gawked at him.

"You got a quirk!?" Luan was completely shocked as she watched Izuku blush at the attention.

"Yes Miss Luan. I woke up and I was like this and I also had a quirk. I was quite surprised as well." Izuku gulped at the stair he was getting not only from Miss Luna but the glare he was getting from Katsumi who suddenly stood up.

"You damn nerd stand up and fight me!" Katusmi quickly ran at Izuku who stood to try and run away but wasn't quick enough and was grabbed by Katsumi. She held his collar with one hand and had explosions in the other. She held a smirk as she pulled him close to her face. "Still the same old useless Deku even do you got a quirk huh? Come on and do something already damn it!" Katsumi stopped the explosions from her hand and grabbed Izuku's chin.

"Katsumi were in school. Were not allowed to use our quirks." Izuku tried to reason with her only for him to be pulled away by Toga standing in front of him glaring at Katsumi. She returned the glare before pressing her chest against Toga and smirked at her.

"You best move now or else I'll kick your ass vamp-bitch." Toga continued to stand there glaring at Katsumi who started to get annoyed.

"Come now you two. Any problems you have can be talked over. Without the use of your quirks alright? Now then Izuku tell me about the quirk you suddenly have. It has caught my interest." Luan spoke catching the classes attention as they also were curious about Izuku's quirk.

"Well I am not sure why but my quirk but mixed red into my hair color and changed one of my eyes blue. As far as I know I can control things that have metal in them, but I haven't tested it much since I only got it this morning. Me and Toga decided to call it polarity and I was planning on testing it after school today." Izuku explained what he knew while the whole class payed attention. _'Wow this is the most the class as ever listened to me talk before. It was only Toga who listened to me at all.' _While he was happy the class was actually paying him some attention, he was mostly annoyed that it was only because he gained a quirk.

"Well I would love to see more of your quirk you are also right. No quirks on school grounds. With that said Katsumi you will have to stay after class for detention." Katsumi growled but said nothing seeing as Luan was her teacher. Last thing she needed was anything bad on her record to prevent her from becoming a hero.

**XxxxxAfterschoolxxxxX**

"Ugh class was killer today." Toga groaned as she leaned against a tree with Izuku next to her. He was quick to nod while relaxing beside his best friend.

"Everyone hounded me about my quirk today. It was nice at first but got really annoying really quick. And it's only because I have a quirk now that they even bother talking to me at all. If I didn't wake up like this then everything would have been the same. At least I got you to hang out with and brighten my day." While Izuku smiled towards Toga the second he turned away he didn't notice the massive blush on Toga's face as she inwardly squealed in joy. She was kind of glad he was dense, or she wouldn't be able to focus on school at all. She would be to busy cuddling up to Izuku during classes and after them to.

"Say Izuku-Kun. What school do you plan to go to when were done with middle school?"

Izuku looked towards Toga and she smiled seeing the determined look he held. "I'm going get into U.A. High. That's where All-Might went to after all." Toga giggled hearing the fanboy in Izuku.

"Well then we better get to studying when we get home. It's not exactly easy getting into the top school in Japan after all." Izuku looked at Toga surprised.

"Your going to get into U.A. as well? But I thought you wanted to live a simpler life instead of heroics?"

Toga waggled her finger at Izuku before poking his nose. "Don't forget that U.A. also has general ed classes for students who want a good resume. Imagine the kind of jobs I could get if I graduated from U.A. Highschool. I could practically work anywhere with a diploma like that. And I could get into the greatest college's around as well." Toga squealed excited but, Izuku knew the job she truly wanted.

"Any job you say? Like a hospital perchance? More specifically as a nurse?" Toga blushed while lightly scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Of course, you would remember what I wanted to be in life. Once I become a nurse Izuku-Kun you better hire me on the spot so I can keep you ready to go."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on you said you got permission to go to my house from your parents so let's hurry up. Me you and my mom could all decide on hero's names and costumes. My mom texted me she was making Katsudon to celebrate my quirk tonight."

Toga quickly jumped up grabbing Izuku's hand and began pulling him along. "Then hurry up already! I love auntie Inko's Katsudon and we got to come up with the best name and costume ever! Get you but moving!" With that Toga ran dragging Izuku along yet neither notice the small white glow coming from Izuku's hand. Nor the heated glare coming from both a pair of red and burning purple eyes.

**Alright everyone. This is chapter 2 and I have one question. What kind of hero costume would work best with Izuku? I want to hear some of your ideas and if one sounds more awesome then all the rest, I'll use it as his costume for the story. I will also give a shout out to the person who sent in the idea. Let me here your opinions both on the costume and what you think of the story so far. Till next time I hope you all have a good time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Other Worldly Powers**

**3**

"I got you this time!" Fourteen year old Izuku Midoriya screamed as he swung his arm at Toga. She held a smirk before she suddenly jumped dodging his arm before grabbing it. Once she landed she twisted her body before pulling his arm over her shoulder. Using the momentum she pulled Izuku over her shoulder slamming him onto the ground. Izuku groaned as he looked up at Toga grinning down at him. "Are you sure you don't want to be a hero?" Izuku raised his hand having Toga help him up.

"As fun as I think it would be to beat bad guys up better than you I think I'll stick with getting into regular ed classes." Toga Smiled as she helped him up. Once he was up both Izuku and Toga got back into fighting stances.

"Izuku. Toga. I brought you two some sandwiches." Both looked over to see Inko walking over. The two were at a park near Izuku's house. Izuku wanted to do some training and Toga followed wanting to help when she could. This led to Izuku getting his butt kicked from Toga who was a natural at fighting. The two dropped there stance's as Inko caught up to them. "I hope you two aren't being two rough with one another. I am all for you training but, nothing that would be to much alright?" The two nodded as they grabbed some sandwiches to enjoy. Now what are you two working on today hmm?"

"Oh I'm totally teaching Izuku how to take a hit in the field! He is not doing well by the way." The girls giggled while Izuku looked embarrassed. "This probably isn't helping with his phobia of woman do."

"I don't have a phobia of woman. I am just uncomfortable talking with them a bit is all. "

"Gosh Izuku I've told you that you need to get used to talking to other woman. The only girls you talk to without issue are me and Toga. I will never understand why you have much trouble talking to girls your age besides Toga." Inko sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek. "At this pace I know you will either marry Toga or some random woman is going to scare you into marrying her."

"Marriage!? Mom I don't plan on marrying until I'm a lot older." Toga discreetly leaned her head closer to Izuku as she ate her sandwich. "Besides I don't plan on getting into a relationship until I'm a little older."

"Ooh Ooh! You should get a girlfriend when you enter U.A.! You know a little blond thing you could hold in your arms and stuff." As Toga spoke she twirled some of the loose blond hair from her buns. While Izuku didn't notice this Inko had to hold back a giggle herself.

"Actually, I'm going to start my jog. Why don't you two head back home? I will be back later on ok?"

"Since Izuku is gonna be exercising why don't the two of us go and have some girl time hmm?" Inko walked over wrapping an arm over Toga's shoulder before pulling her along. "Why don't the two of us talk about the future for Izuku and you over some ice cream? I am sure we have a lot to talk about." Before Toga could respond at all she was being dragged along by Inko to the closest ice cream shop. Izuku watched confused as to why his mom was so adamant to drag Toga away. Shrugging his shoulders he simply went over to the water he brought along before taking a drink. After he was finished he did a few stretches before going of on his jog.

**XxxxToga and InkoxxxX**

"You like Izuku don't you?" Toga completely froze from the look Inko was giving her from across the table. "You always come home with Izuku from school. You always insist on staying with him. You even go along with him to train when you have no desire to become a hero. Now I am gonna be honest with you. I can see you being with Izuku in the future.

Toga sat there for a moment before her face gain an intense red blush. "Auntie! What are you talking about? I mean me and Izuku are just friends is all. Sure he's super nice to me and my only friend but there is no way he likes me like that." Toga twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she looked down at her ice cream. "Izuku would like a girl who's a super awesome hero anyways."

Inko giggled as she reached over patting Toga on the head. "You know. Izuku always tells me how he see's you as his closest friend and personal hero." Toga looked at Inko surprised. "He always goes on about how you save him from the rougher girls at school. It's a shame but, Katsumi used to be close friend's with Izuku when they were younger but when everyone thought Izuku was quirkless they sadly parted on rougher terms. I wish they could be friends again but it those not appear to happen anytime soon." Toga simply sat there watching Inko who frowned for a moment before she perked back up. "It makes me happy knowing your there for him."

"Do you really think Izuku would like me like that?"

"I know he would." Inko slid herself over so she was sitting next to Toga. "But you should strike when you can. Who knows how long till another girl finds herself interested in him."

**XxxxIzukuxxxX**

Izuku panted as he leaned against a tree catching his breath. He had just done a 5-mile run and was taking his break. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a water before taking a sip. Looking around Izuku could see a bunch of other people were out either doing their own exercise or simply playing. Turn around he saw a bunch of kids running around playing heroes. Turning again he saw an old lady leaning against her husband throwing breadcrumbs to a few birds nearby. Pushing himself off the tree he started a slow walk while doing light arm stretches. As he walked he noticed a familiar looking girl with her back to a shack and a man looking down her with a grin. Seeing she did not look comfortable he walked over noticing the familiar purple hair and earjacks.

"Come on girl. Why not come with me and we could have some fun around here. I have a little something to really help you relax." Izuku quickened his pace seeing the guy reach his hand out and when he was close enough he shot his hand out grabbing the mans arm. Both looked at Izuku surprised.

"I think you should leave her alone." Looking at the girl Izuku remembered her as Kyoka Jiro. Remembering her form the park a few years ago he turned his attention to the man who was glaring at Izuku.

"You better let go now you little punk before I hurt you." Swinging his arm the man forced Izuku to let go before backing away. Once he backed away Jiro quickly moved behind Izuku. "How about you walk away kid. Me and the girl are simply having a good time."

"Doesn't look like she wants to be near you right now." Izuku held his hands in front of himself while the man practically growled.

"That's it. I tried to warn you brat but I guess I'll have to beat it into your thick scull of yours." The man cracked his knuckles before he suddenly ran at Izuku. Not being ready Izuku was tackled to the ground. He reached over grabbing Izuku's collar and raised his hand to throw a punch. Remembering his training with Toga Izuku wrapped his legs around the man's waist surprising him. "Hey! Let go you brat!" Doing the opposite Izuku quickly leaned forward shooting his right arm over the mans shoulders before pulling against his neck blocking his airway.

"Hey what's going on over here!?" All three people turned to se a police officer running over. Seeing the man had froze Izuku let go before crawling away from the man and getting back on his feet. Izuku tried to respond but the man beat him to it.

"Officer thank goodness this little delinquent just appeared out of nowhere and started to assault me!" Izuku looked shocked and before he could respond the officer had grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back clearly trying to do it with enough force where it wouldn't hurt him.

"No wait! He was harassing that girl and I was trying to get her away from him. He attacked me first and I just tried to defend myself."

"And why should I believe a brat like you. Your probably just some punk trying to harass your elders." Izuku held a worried look in his eyes worried the officer wouldn't believe him. This small incident was all it would take to ruin any chance he had of getting into U.A.

"Wait please! That man was trying to touch me, and I don't know him at all!" Kyoka quickly walked over to the officer worried. "He is telling the truth! He was trying to help me get away from this pervert!" The man narrowed his eyes before harshly grabbing onto Kyoka's arm and pulling her away.

"Young lady that is no way to talk to your father now come on! I wont have you talk to this delinquent!" The man began to pull her arm dragging her away.

"No! You got to stop that man!" Izuku pleaded but instead found himself being dragged away.

"No actually what I need to do is take you to the police department and have you tried for assault. Your lucky you didn't use your quirk or I would have labeled you a villain." Izuku continued to get more and more worried as he watch Kyoka get dragged away by the man. But his eyes went completely wide as he saw the man raise his arm and smack Jiro across the cheeks. Narrowing his eyes he did what he considered a stupid but necessary plan.

"Sorry." Izuku stated and before the officer even looked at him his cuffs went flying connecting to the arm grabbing Izuku. It was then pulled away forcing the officer to let go of Izuku who ran off towards the man. Running as fast as he could he quickly rammed his shoulder into the man pushing him away from Kyoka. Izuku raised his hand gently pushing Jiro behind him while the man got up and growled at Izuku.

"That's it brat. I was gonna let the police handle you but now I'm gonna need to show you some discipline myself." Rearing his fist back the man was about to let it loose while the officer ran to catch up and grab Izuku.

"What are you all doing around my daughter!" The group of people froze as they saw a man with shoulder length blond hair walk up.

"Daddy!" Kyoka quickly ran off hugging the man who glared at the people.

"Wait you're her father?"

"Damn right I am! Who else could be her father!" The officer went wide eyed before he turned to the man from earlier fist still raised.

"You! On your knees now!" Walking over the officer quickly grabbed the mans arms and forced them behind his back a bit more harshly than he did with Izuku. "Hey ugh kid. Why don't we not talk about this huh? It was all a simple misunderstanding." The officer gave a hopeful smile while Izuku had a look of shock. Unable to answer it was Kyoka who answered first.

"Daddy that officer was about to let me be taken by a stranger! I even screamed how I didn't know him but he didn't care!" Kyoka's father had an enraged look as he turned towards the officer.

"Badge number now! I am reporting you for almost getting my daughter kidnapped!" The officer flinched before sighing and holding out his badge which held his number. As the two continued to discus the badge Izuku felt a tug on his shirt. Looking over he saw Kyoka looking nervous.

"Um, thank you. For saving me back there." Kyoka looked away lightly blushing before looking up at Izuku. She quickly realized how much of a mistake that was once she saw Izuku's bright smile.

"No problem! I'm gonna be a hero who saves anyone in front of him after all." Kyoka cheeks gained an intense blush as she lowered her head again.

"Kyoka lets get home." Her father walked over but stopped and looked at Izuku. He stared for a moment before holding his hand out. "Thank you for helping my daughter even do a certain officer should have been doing his job! Anyways I think it would be best if I got her away from that pervert." Izuku looked at the hand for a moment before reaching and clasping it.

"I am glad I could help her." The man smiled before placing a comforting hand on Kyoka's shoulder.

"Ah right my name is Kyotoku Jiro. It was a pleasure to meet you kid." As Izuku watched the two walk off he suddenly heard his phone. Pulling it from is pocket he saw it was a text from his teacher asking to se him in her class. Confused as to why he was being called Izuku decided not to pay it any mind and headed off to the school.

He never knew the great day he was having would become one to haunt him dreams.

**XxxxIzuku's schoolxxxX**

Izuku checked his phone one more time as he got to the school. Seeing the door open despite it being a weekend, Izuku thought that Miss Luan was already there and waiting for him in the classroom. Walking through the hallway Izuku felt unusually tense but didn't think anything of it as he continued his trek to the class.

"Ah Mister Midoriya. What bring you here on the weekend?" Looking over Izuku saw one of the teacher of his school.

"Ah I simply came because Miss Luan asked me to come in. She had something she needed to discus with me."

"Ah I see. Miss Luan has always been a dedicated teacher. I am glad to see her past behavior to your quirk-less status hasn't brought any negative relations between you to. While the principle didn't really approve of her behavior she was an exemplary teacher and we couldn't afford to replace her."

Izuku gave a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head before nodding his head. "Well I should be going. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting after all." Izuku was quick to walk off. He never did like talking to the teacher sat his school more than necessary. Ever since he got his quirk they have taken every chance they could to suck up to him when they considered how strong his quirk could be and he never liked it. He still remembers how the teacher he just talked to reported him for being late when he was locked out of a class before. He hated how much of a cowered he's been with not reporting it to his mom considering the principal didn't care but he was to nice and didn't want to cause them any trouble.

Walking up stairs to the second floor he saw his classroom door opened and quickly walked over to it. Walking inside he saw Miss Luan sitting at her desk going over some files. "Ah Izuku. I'm glad you're here. There was something I wanted to discuss with you. Please take a seat." Doing as told Izuku walked over to the desk directly across from the desk. Once he sat down he noticed his arm felt a little numb but decided to ignore it for now.

"Now Izuku I am sure you remember how I treated you before your quirk emerged." Standing up Izuku watched as she walked over to the door and closed it. To his confusion she also locked it and began to walk back to her desk. Instead of sitting in her chair she chose to sit on the desk itself. "Looking back on it I can't help but feel absolutely horrible about how I treated you. Your just a young man looking to make friends, memories, and have a good time here at school and I was ruining it for you."

Izuku suddenly noticed a slight green gas coming from Miss Luan's body and was confused as he realized it was her quirk which caused the body to become slightly paralyzed. "Um Miss Luan? Your quirk seems to be on."

"Here I am ruining your treasured middle school memories. Ruining your chances of getting into a good school like say U.A. by destroying your self-esteem. I read that a hero needs to have very high self-esteem. He is after all protecting civilians. He can't do that if he doesn't believe in himself after all."

"Miss Luan. I'm starting to lose some feeling in my legs."

"Now I realized something as I worked as your teacher." Luan stood from her desk and walked over to Izuku placing a hand on his cheek. "You are a very special young man Izuku." It was at this point Izuku was getting very uncomfortable and realized something was wrong. He also realized he couldn't move his arms or legs at all and could barely talk. "And now. It's time I show you how much I feel bad about what I've done. You should feel glad Izuku. This is something I wouldn't do for any other male student." Smiling Luan held Izuku's cheeks as she leaned closer to him. "Let me help you become the hero your meant to be. However, before you can become a hero." She paused as she placed her lips next to Izuku's ear. "You first need to become a man." Izuku would later realize something. Having a powerful quirk brought people together. It just wasn't always the best people it brought.

"**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters as seared with scars." – Khalil Gibran**


	4. Chapter 4

**Other Worldly Power**

**4**

Izuku sat in the chair with Luan leaning over him. He was completely frozen mostly due to how numb his limbs were. '_Here quirk releases a gas that paralyzes a person's arms and legs. Why would she use it on me?' _Izuku tried to move his body but found no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move either arms or legs. He stopped when he felt Luan place her hand on his chin and began to lift his head.

"There is no need to struggle. My quirk remains active till I deactivate it. As long as you have my focus you won't be leaving soon." Izuku tried to speak but was silenced as Luan placed her lips against his making his eyes go wide. He tried to shake his head away from her only for her to grab his cheeks holding him in place. As this happened Izuku did not notice his quirk activating unlocking the door. She kept there lips together for a few moments before she pulled away. "You know I wouldn't do this for any other student. Your very special Izuku. You deserve to be treated as such." After giving her piece she leaned in placing her lips against his again. Izuku couldn't help but let a moan escape not used what was happening. Using this opportunity she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Izuku could feel his body try to squirm feeling her tongue slid against his own.

"Excuse me?" Luan's eye's went wide as she turned to see Rena opening the door her eyes widening upon seeing Luan's lips against Izuku's. Pulling away a small trail of saliva connecting them Luan wiped her lips clear before clearing her throat.

"Ah Rena. Let us talk about what you happen to see shall we."

"Holy shit you were totally making out with a student. Oh man one word from me and your whole career goes down the toilet." Luan flinched before sighing.

"Wait. I locked the door how did you open it?" Looking towards the door she noticed that is was unlocked. "I see. Izuku must have used his quirk unknowingly to unlock the door. As I have been caught go on and tell me what it is you want Rena."

"How about you tell me what's going on here first? You already what my quirk partially those so I'll know if your lying." As Rena walking inside and closed the door locking it once more Izuku remembered what Rena's quirk was. Her quirk had to abilities. She could tell when someone was telling the truth or lying as well as enhance her body with blue fire. Walking over she placed herself on Izuku's lap propping her feet in the dear by desk.

"I was attempting to seduce Izuku." While she didn't like admitting it Luan knew that if she even fibbed the truth Rena would know. Nodded her head Rena hopped off Izuku and held her hand out to Luan who looked at the offered hand.

"I keep what your doing a secret and you let me have some fun with Izuku every now and then. What says you? Obviously I'm going to take him and have my fun first. After that I'll bring him back. Take the deal." Luan glared lightly at her student before shaking her hand. "Good now Izuku lets go." Turning her head Rena stared at Izuku before suddenly giving him a wink much to his confusion. Standing up Izuku followed her out the room. They walked in silence before stopping in front of the principal's office.

"Why are we here?" Not answering him she walked inside Izuku wordlessly following.

"Yo principal!" Rena's call earned the attention of everyone in the room including the principal.

"Yes Rena? What can I do for you?"

"I saw Miss Luan attempting to seduce Izuku." Pulling out her phone she pressed a button and a recording of Luan admitting she was trying to seduce Izuku suddenly played. "I caught her in the act and got her to admit it saying I would go to you if she didn't." The room was silent before the principal stood up and walked over to them.

"This isn't a prank is it? This is a very serious accusation after all."

"No its not a prank. I literally just played a recording of her admitting it." The principal ran a hand through his hair before nodding his head.

"Very well. We will be having a talk with Miss Luan about this incident."

"A talk! She sexually harassed a minor and a student! I may be a damn bully to Izuku but that shit is not cool!"

"Language young lady! Miss Luan is a highly respected teacher and the main reason the school is beginning to shine among the districts." The principal suddenly reached over grabbing the phone and then deleted the recording. "You are lucky I am not reporting you for recording a teacher without her permission. Now you will go home, and this discussion never happened do you understand me." As Rena and Izuku walked out the office they both couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Did they just ignore the problem completely! What the hell!" Izuku watch as she cursed angrily before she punched a dent into a locker growling. Grabbing Izuku she pulled him along. "Let's get the hell out of here!" As she dragged Izuku along he was trying to realize what was happening.

"Rena why are you doing this?" Rena stopped before turning to Izuku.

"You heard me. I hate perverts and pedophiles. Your just lucky that I came along before anything happened. Can't believe those teachers didn't even care at all that you were basically molested by Miss Luan."

"Apparently Miss Luan is a very important teacher at the school. I have noticed when she joined the school was slowly becoming more and more proficient in it's teaching and getting more funding as well."

"So some bigshot teacher comes along and gives the school a good image and they don't even care if she those something illegal! Fucking adults not giving a shit. Whatever I got you out now you owe me one. If you wanna talk to the cops about it be my guest. I don't care what happens after this." Walking off Rena paused to look at Izuku once more. "I expect a big thank you next time you see me Deku." Giving her piece she left leaving Izuku alone.

Izuku stood there for a moment before beginning his walk home. As he walked in silence he tried to consider what to do. While he knew what Luan had done is a crime he also could not deny that she was extremely important to the school board even increasing the standard for the students in the school. He was so in thought that he didn't realize the person in front of him before bumping into said person.

"Ah sorry!"

"Watch where your going man!" Izuku blinked remembering seeing the girl in front of him before. From the look in her eye she also remembered him. "Hey your that guy that was being bullied by that explosive chick before. Right I got a text from Kyoka saying how you helped her earlier today at the park from some old guy perving on her! What's got you looking so down?"

Izuku stared at the girl he remembered as Denki for a moment before speaking. "I-I was kissed by this girl. She was older. A lot older actually. I didn't like her like that either. She forced me into it." '_Why am I telling her this? I only spoke to her once a few years ago.' _The girl hummed for a moment before she stood next to Izuku wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"Tell me. Was she attractive?" While Izuku didn't want to admit it he couldn't deny that Luan looked good for her age. Nodding his head the girl suddenly laughed. "Than who cares. Sure some chick in her thirties may have kissed you but if she was hot than you could totally brag about it to your friends. Am I right or am I right." Izuku shuffled slightly uncomfortable with what Denki was saying but didn't say anything about it. "Now than before you go running off I gotta reward the hero who saved my dear Kyoka-chan earlier today." Before Izuku could ask what she meant by reward he once again felt a pair of lips against his own. She stayed for a moment before pulling away licking Izuku's lips for a second. "Thanks for saving my friend hero." She promptly turned and began to walk away. "If you ever see me down the line call out to me yea? Looking at you helps me realize you're a total cutie."

Izuku once again watched a girl walk off before he continued his walk home. _'Is this what hero's usually get when they save a girl? That can't be right? There is no way a girl would just go and kiss a guy for saving them. Right?' _Making sure to pay attention this time Izuku walked along the street paying attention to all the hero's walking around in costume. He also payed attention to how a bunch of guys would suddenly be hounded by girls just for being there. Asking for his number, a photo, or even a kiss of their own Izuku came to realize one very important thing. The girls in his town were very affectionate to the hero's here. He doubted all girls were like that but he couldn't help but notice it more than usual with the day he has had.

"Man did you see that guy! He was superhot." Izuku slowed his pace as he saw a group of girls walking in front of him talking.

"Indeed. He was quite handsome. Tis a shame he was already in a relationship."

"Please. He totally said that just to get us to leave him alone. Obviously were to much women for him." As Izuku listened to the conversation he tried to think about his future. If he became a hero would he be like that? Would girls suddenly find him attractive and try to date him? Would they try to get his attention away from other girls? As he tried to think of it, he realized no matter what he wasn't going to suddenly get an answer. Especially for something like his suture as a hero. Suddenly coming to a stop, he remembered something Toga told him earlier today. A little blond thing you could hold in your arms. Thinking back to when she spoke about it realization hit Izuku. Going into a run he decided to do something he didn't think would actually happen. He was gonna get a girlfriend.

**XxxxIzkuku's HomexxxX**

"He should be home by now right?" Toga paced around the living room worriedly looking at a clock on the wall. Having been waiting for Izuku she had started to grow worried when he hadn't come home on his regular time she thought he was simply taking more time to increase his exercising routine. He would usually change it up after a while to help his progress. She now began to worry when she realized Izuku was gone a lot longer than his usual time. As she continued to pace Inko came into the room a tray of sandwiches in hand she frowned seeing the worried look Toga had.

"Toga honey. I know your worried, but this is Izuku were talking about. He is a lot stronger than we think and I know he can handle himself if something is going wrong. Now will you please calm down. I made us some sandwiches for us to enjoy. I am positive Izuku will be home any second now." Setting the tray down she took a seat before patting the area next to her for Toga. Toga quickly sat besides Inko taking a sandwich before devouring it.

"I know I know. It's just Izuku is still a nervous wreak when he talks to some people. Sure I know he is super strong." Toga paused as her cheeks turned red. "He has those big strong muscles after all." Shaking the blush away she focused on the clock once more. "He's never gone this long do."

"Maybe he is taking his time to come up with a way to finally ask you on a date." Inko giggled as the bright red blush returned to Toga's cheeks. "I can see it now. He kicks the door down and suddenly picks you up in his arms. Holding you tightly he begins to whisper how he has always wanted you. Than finally he leans in close and practically begs you to take him as your boyfriend." Toga blinked as she stared at Inko for a moment. Realizing Toga was staring Inko cleared her throat before turning back towards Toga. "It would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Auntie are you seeing someone?" It was now Inko's turn to become bright red.

"What gave you that idea!?"

"Well you're always talking about romance and stuff so I thought maybe you finally got a new boyfriend. We all know anyone would be better than Izuku's dad considering how he just walked out on both of you two."

"Ah I see. Well sadly no. I haven't met anyone still. I have been thinking about getting back out there but, I just get so nervous about it. I also don't want Izuku to think I'm just replacing his father. He hasn't met him still and I'm worried it would upset him." Toga reached over patting Inko shoulder before the door was suddenly opened.

"Mom? Toga? Are you guys home. Sorry I didn't come back earlier. Some stuff happened at the park and I was called to school." As Izuku walked inside he saw the two simply sitting on the couch. "Ah good you're here Toga." Quirking an eyebrow Toga stood up before walking over to Izuku.

"Of course I'm here. Not like I hang out anywhere else on weekends. What do you need me for Izuku?"

Walking up to Toga Izuku surprised her by suddenly taking her hands into his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Toga stared at Izuku for a moment before much to Izuku's shock completely fainted falling over causing Izuku to pick her up before she hits the ground. "Toga!"

As this went on Inko watched in shock before she suddenly started to cry. "My baby is growing up right in front of me!"


End file.
